Marriage of Moon and Magic
by Different Dimension Demon
Summary: Dis Lexic Celestial Contract challenge inspired response. Being td you're supposed compete in a tournament meant for adults wasn't surprising to Harry. Being told he was supposed to get married didn't surprise. Being told he was supposed to marry two women that were IMMORTAL GODDESSES however.. That was suprising.


**When Harry was called to Gringottes, the last thing he was expecting to be told is that he was going to be married before the year was out. Last thing? Not so. The last thing he was expecting was for his bride to be Immortal.**

 **RULES!**

Fourth year or above.

Harry must be contracted to marry an immortal. This can be a Spirit or a goddess. How the contract came about is up to you.

Harrys Bride to be must be unaware that the contract exists. How she reacts to finding out is up to you.

Harry must move in with her to her palace/realm.

Wedding must take place before the end of the year.

 **SUGGESTIONS!**

Immortal Harry.

Crossovers.

Harrys bride being protective of Harry and making life difficult for those who hurt him.

The Dursleys getting there just deserts.

Pregnancy/kids

 **FORBIDDEN!**

Weak Harry.

The contract being broken.

* * *

"I'm sorry but uh... Can you repeat that again? I must be dreaming if I think I think I heard you just right" Harry said with a gob smacked expression. Like he had expected of every Hogwarts year he found himself in a situation not of his own doing and he was a villain to the student body. Again. What he hadn't expected was the summons from Gringotts to appear for what they deemed 'Immediate House Potter Business' and then having this dumped on him.

The goblin scowled and folded his hands in front of him on his desk. "As much as my brethren and I dislike repeating ourselves I shall humor you once Mr. Potter. With your selection as a champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament you have been deemed an adult in the eyes of magic itself and the British Ministry of Magic. As such, you are now the legally recognized Lord Potter" he pointed to the gold ring on Harrys left hand with a central ruby stone "and two marriage contracts made for you by your father before you have been activated" he said with a slightly irritated but almost patient tone. "Contracts that you must fulfill by the years end by marrying the women. That is unless you would rather die."

Harry nearly choked on his spit at that. "Woah woah woah! What do you mean I have to marry these two unknown women or die!?" he asked. He didn't care that the panic registering in his system made his voice gain a few octaves toward the higher pitch end of the spectrum at the end of his question. He didn't care at that very moment he looked so far from dignified.

"I did not make the contracts Mr. Potter, your father did. I would imagine that alcohol was involved in the formation of them. Quite a lot I'd wager judging by the staining of the parchment" the goblin said with a disdained look aimed at the discolored parchment. "It would appear your brides to be are..." The goblins eyes widened to the size of mithril round shields before making a motion similiar to a muggle christian making the sign of the cross at mass once he spotted the shakily penned names. "War Lords past protect you Mr. Potter if these women are who the names say they are."

Before Harry could ask who the two women were a blindingly bright light began to form in the rooms center. Harrys eyes automatically clinched shut and didn't open until he heard swearing that would make even his uncle Vernon blush. Standing at the desk were two of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. The first one was a vision of beauty that using any word but ethereal perfection would be an insult to her looks. She possessed long silver hair, a pale milky complexion and eyes that were mismatched in that one was the same color as her hair while the other was a dark blue. Her oriental dress was sleeveless and the same dark blue, it was practically black but not quite, as one of her eyes with depictions of the moon phases & constellations on the silk looking fabric. Woman number two may as well have been the polar opposite of the silver haired woman. Unlike the first woman whose aura was a sort of annoyed calm, the second womans aura was practically screaming angry like she actually was at the goblin. Dressed in a get up that he imagined a stereotyped 'Grim Reaper' would wear with the hood down he couldn't make out much of her looks beyond the medium length black hair, pale tan skin tone and rage filled purple eyes.

"It does no good to shoot the messenger" the silver haired woman said after getting tired of listening to the swearing. Her eyes cut over to the only other male in the room and scowled slightly. "Theres three people to blame and none of them are in this room. One is dead while the other two will be avoiding us like hell for a long time to come I suspect."

"And that makes this ok to you?! We are being FORCED to marry that pip squeak!" the second woman said with a matching scowl that was nearly a full on sneer. "I don't know about you but quite frankly I can collect his magic to give to another worthy soul on January first when he dies. Its not like I care nor should you. Mortals are a dime adozen to beings like us, completely irrelevant in the grand scheme of all designs."

Harrys panic stopped dead in its track at that. His eyes and facial expression became completely devoid of any emotion. He was used to no one really caring about him but to hear the purple eyed woman say it out loud struck a cord deep inside and broke it. "Then don't bother yourself about it. I'll start planning my funeral now if the tournament doesn't kill me first" he said with a cold glare and tone of voice. He could said more but he decided against it. These women were obviously against the contracts and black haired woman out loud said that she could care less a out him dying. Without giving the women a chance to respond he stormed out of the office. Speaking was a wasted endeavour now that every breath was a count down to his last moment alive.

The silver haired woman was trembling in rage as her hands clenched into fists at her side. In the blink of an eye the raven haired woman was on the floor holding her face as blood streamed from her nose. "You selfish bitch... You don't know who he is or what he suffered through." Her tone was cold and bordeine demonic as her glare pinned the other woman to the floor for a moment. She was as unhappy about the situatiom but callously say she was ok with watching and waiting for the boy to die because she didn't want to marry him would not fly in her book. Stalking off after her husband to be she hoped to catch him in time before he did something stupid.

Harry slammed the heavy metal door of Gringotts closed behind him as he stalked down the marble steps. He couldn't find it in him to care he utterly terrified everyone as a pitch black aura surrounded his person making people give him a massive berth to walk unopposed. "Die by not getting married... Heh, what a pathetic way to die. Then again what else can I expect from my life!" he said with a barking self depreciating laugh. The skittish looks of those around him went without concern from him. He had no fucks left to give if he scaring them. Hogwarts as a whole was ostracizing him, why not include magical Britain as a whole too? "This week on How to fuck with the life of Harry Potter... Is this fucking funny enough for you lot yet?! Am I going to get fucked over more?!" The sneer on his lips was dark enough that the whole side of the alley he was on cleared onto the other leaving him alone as he glared at the sky.

"Not all of us think your life is a joke or something to toy with to entertain ourselves."

Harry turned on heel and right behind him was the silver haired woman from Gringotts. "What do you want? Come to give me a piece of your mind since my father is dead and you can't give it to him?" he asked with a dark look. "Better yet, how about this instead?" Harry brought his legs together, stood up straight and spread his arms out wide like he was Jesus nailed to the cross. "Kill me now and get it over with instead of waiting til January first. You find the idea as repulsive as the other woman so put me out of my misery now. Just do me a favor and make it quick."

The whole alley was pin drop silent as the silver haired womans patience snapped and she slapped Harry hard enough across the face she knocked him on his ass. "I apologize for that but you need to shut your mouth, end this forsaken pity party and listen to me. Lets talk about this like rational minded adults" she said motioning to a little hole in the wall café behind her. "I'll explain who I am, who the other person is and maybe all three of us can work out something so that you DON'T have to die Harry."

The dark look didn't recede from Harrys eyes as he held a hand to his cheek. "Why do you care if I live or not? Britain doesn't care about who I really I am, only their poster child the Boy-Who-Lived. My entire school is against me, even my so called friends." Harry spit a thin splatter of blood from his mouth. His guess was her slap was hard enough to make him cut the inside of his cheek against his teeth. "My magic hating muggle relatives? I'd sooner cut my own throat and offer my dying corpse to Voldemort in tribute to the madman since to them all wizards and witches are abominations on the earth that need to be killed in the most excruciating way possible & I'm the one they think needs to die the most torturous way possible. What makes you want me alive?"

The silver haired womans body went rigid, her calm completely shattered as uncontained rage boiled in her veins. The aura coming off her was stronger and darker than Harrys making it hard for the other wizards & witches in the alley to breathe in the alley as they fell to their knees. Reigning in her aura, but letting her rage continue to race through her veins sinces she would need to work that out later, she knelt down offering Harry her hand. "Because I know as a child you would pray and plead to any deity that would listen for the torment to stop. You prayed for something to be an out away from your relatives" she said forcing her voice to keep a calm tone. "Lets talk inside Harry. I really doubt you want to talk about this in public" she said motioning to the completely empty café.

If it was possible for Harrys eyes, already near onyx in color from his anger, to go darker he was sure they would have. There was no way anyone should know that about him. Those prayers came and went in the same year when his first bout of accidental magic came about. All he got for his prayers was silence and from his 'loving' relatives he nearly died before being thrown in his cupboard. The fact he survived was a miracle back then or so he thought, now he knew better it was his magic repairing the injuries. "Theres no way in heaven or hell you should know that. Who fuck... No, what the fuck are you?" he asked with a sharp tone.

"I know a lot about you Harry. Lets talk over a cup of tea and all will be told." She made a final motion and instead of him taking her hand it was shoved away before he forced himself to his feet & entered the café ahead of her.

-back at Gringotts-

The black haired womans expression was blank as a tiny application fixed her broken nose. "Whats so important about that brat anyway? Its not like hes important or anything" she muttered forcing herself up into a chair. "No mortal is important no matter who they are. Not even the disciples I blessed that birthed the worlds wizard and witch population were important."

Contradicting an immortal being was probably the quickest way to being killed but the goblin had enough of the womans jaw flapping. "I wouldn't be so quick to judge Lady Circe. Let me tell you a few rhings and I'll let you decide for yourself if that mortal is not worth you or Lady Tsukuyomi."


End file.
